Lies
by JennyKim319
Summary: [AU] I'm so sorry, but I love you. [WARNING: SOME MATURE CONTENT]


This is a songfic and oneshot I had made after hearing the song "Lies" by 'Big Bang'. It is a Korean song but the lyrics (which are in _italics_) are the English translation of the song.

**Song: Lies by Big Bang**

**Anime: Inuyasha**

**Pairing: One-sided love Kagome/Inuyasha/Kikyou**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the song Lies, the group Big Bang, or the anime Inuyasha. They all belong to their respective owners._

Dedicated to my closest friend Alyssa, who was the sister I never had.

* * *

_Yeah, love is pain_

"Please, just pretend."

"But…"

"For me. Pretend you're Kikyou for me."

_  
Dedicated to all my broken hearted people_

She didn't want to. But she loved him too much to not help ease his pain.

Even if it meant sacrificing her own happiness.

_  
One's old flame, just scream my name_

"INUYASHA!" She screamed as sweat formed on her skin.

"Kikyou…" He whispered in her bare skin.

She was Kagome, not Kikyou. But she ignored the pain in her heart.

_  
And I'm so sick of love songs  
Yeah, hate them love songs_

"I love you so much. You're the only one for me."

Stop sounding like a love song, because all we're living in is a world of…

_  
Memento of our... Lies!_

...Lies.

A late night and rain falling down  
I bring you back from my memories 

It was so dark outside. I couldn't see it, but I could hear the rain pelting on my window.

It reminds me of the time you turned to me and kissed me in the rain.

Even if you were thinking of Kikyou, not me.

_  
I promised myself I would be fine without you, but I can't help it_

"We're over Inuyasha! I can't stand this anymore!"

"I'm sorry…Kagome." My eyes turned wide as his lips touched mine. No…I couldn't give in…

...But I did.

_  
I take in liquor which I don't even know how to handle trying to fill my empty heart_

The bitter smell rose to her nose as she drank, her vision turning dizzy and odd.

She didn't like alcohol, but lately it seemed to numb her pain.

_  
A day without you is too long  
I pray that I may please forget you... that's a lie_

Kagome tried so hard.

She tried cheating on Inuyasha, hoping that the reality would set in and he would forget about her, that he would leave her.

But she couldn't. Why was she such a coward? How could she be afraid to cause Inuyasha pain when he caused her enough pain to scar her heart forever?

Without you, happiness cannot be found in me 

_I can't even shed any tears  
_

We had so much happiness together. But it wasn't real.

It was just a lie.

You caused me more sadness and tears that my eyes are dried out.

_I don't want to live anymore_

Kagome couldn't stop crying. She promised herself she wouldn't cry over him.

But it felt like her heart was turned inside out and stabbed over and over again by an arrow.

She wanted to die.

_Yeah, this is bullshit, it's pissing me off  
I'm going crazy in thoughts of you_

"I HATE YOU!"

She threw everything she could get her hands on. Her pillow laid ripped on the floor. Her brush left a dent on the wall.

Her fist punched through the fragile glass mirror, crimson dripping down her arm.

And he just watched as the drops formed a puddle on the floor.

_I want to see you,  
but I'm being told that I can't,  
that it's all over... but I'll be right there_

She was back.

Kikyou.

"Go away wench! Like I said, you're only a replacement. I never needed you. I have Kikyou."

But you do Inuyasha. You do need me.

Why do you think I always hid in the shadows until Kikyou broke up with you for the fifth time in a month?

Why do you think I would hold you as your tears fell and soaked my shirt?

Why do you think I let you kiss me as you pushed me onto your bed?

I'm so sorry, but I love you, it's all a lie 

"I love you." Stop saying that to me when your love belongs to another.

_  
I didn't know, but I know now that I need you_

I need you. You need me.

But you need me for all the wrong reasons.

_  
I'm so sorry, but I love you, out of anger_

"Hey! Wait up you wench! You dropped your wallet! Wait…is that you Kikyou?"

"My name is Kagome! K-A-G-O-M-E! Not wench or Kikyou!"

That was how we first met.

_  
I pushed you away with those piercing words without realizing_

"I'm sorry Kagome. You just look so much like Kikyou."

Those were the some of the first words you said to me when we first met. You as Inuyasha, and me as Kagome.

But now I'm just known as Kikyou to you.

_  
I'm so sorry, but I love you, it's all a lie_

Kagome was never a liar. She was always an honest, innocent girl.

But that was before Inuyasha forced her into his world of lies and deceit.

_  
I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry, but I love you... I love you more, more  
I' so sorry, but I love you, will you leave and forget me slowly,  
so I can be in pain?_

I just want you to forget me. Forget I exist so I can try to erase this pain.

Forget me so I don't have to see you anymore, having you remind of my mistakes and shame.

_  
I dedicated my all into this song for you... other people probably don't know  
By myself, without anyone knowing... yeah, those words I said were lies_

I said "I love you." I said "I hate you." But both were lies.

Because I hate you so much that I love you. I love you so much that I hate you.

_  
A loner left in the midst of it all  
In my pocket is the breakup letter that's all wrinkled and folded up in my pocket,_

"Higurashi Kagome," The piece of paper read.

"You have been cordially invited to the wedding of Takahashi Inuyasha and Higurashi Kikyou."

That was the unofficial breakup letter that Inuyasha had sent to Kagome, three days after he stopped contacting her.

He was now the fiancé of her twin sister, Kikyou Higurashi.

_  
Hey... and my habit of calling for you and wondering where you are...  
I'm going to change, I'll laugh everything off from now on_

"Hello?" A masculine voice asked. But it was a bit muffled by a light, feminine laugh in the background

Kagome hung up. She couldn't face him anymore. He was now engaged to her twin sister.

How could they go on being happy and laughing when they've hurt her so much?

But she couldn't blame Kikyou. Kikyou never knew what Inuyasha had done to Kagome.

_I'm so sorry, but I love you, it's all a lie_

"Oh Inuyasha, I love you."

"I love you too Kikyou."

He never knew how Kagome would hide in the shadows, watching and wishing.

_  
I didn't know, but I know now that I need you_

Kagome felt so lost. It was as if Inuyasha was her drug.

Although he was killing her inside, she wanted him more and more.

_  
I'm so sorry, but I love you, out of anger  
I pushed you away with those piercing words without realizing_

I remember once when I accidentally called you a half breed. Your face was so pained that after that I promised myself I wouldn't hurt you.

You lay on top of me, my back against the soft mattress. You did whatever you wanted to me, because that was my punishment for paining you so much.

_  
I'm so sorry, but I love you, it's all a lie  
I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry, but I love you... I love you more, more_

"Do you, Takahashi Inuyasha, take Higurashi Kikyou to be your lawful, wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Higurashi Kikyou, take Takashi Inuyasha to be your lawful, wedded husband?"

"I do."

_  
I' so sorry, but I love you, will you leave and forget me slowly,  
so I can be in pain?_

I never wanted you to leave. I never wanted you to forget me.

But I love you so much that I won't tell you how Kikyou is cheating on you, even while you two were married.

Because I promised that I would never hurt you.

_  
Oh oh oh oh oh, I hope this s all a dream  
Oh oh oh oh oh, because I only add up to this much_

"We can't cheat on her Inuyasha! That's just…wrong. You're married."

"But I need you Kagome."

You never said that before.

_  
Drop that babe, I still can't forget you  
No, I don't think I ever will, even 'til the day I die, yeah_

He kissed me.

He was married, yet he kissed me.

And the worst part was that I actually enjoyed his kiss.

_  
Did the scars I gave you heal?  
I'm sorry because I never got to do anything for you_

Sometimes I wish you would ask me how I felt.

You never did. You only cared about your needs and wants.

I wish you could have done something for me, as Kagome, not as Kikyou.

I wish you had given me that wedding ring instead of my sister.

_  
I'm so sorry, but I love you, it's all a lie  
I didn't know, but I know now that I need you_

The sky was a canvas of black, no stars were out.

The moon shined against the glass pane of the window.

The only noise was the moaning and cries of delight behind the window pane.

_  
I'm so sorry, but I love you, out of anger  
I pushed you away with those piercing words without realizing_

Kagome woke up to the emptiness of the room. There was nobody but her there.

She lay in the bed, bare and alone.

_I'm so sorry, but I love you, it's all a lie I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry, but I love you... I love you more, more_

"Inuyasha…"

"What?"

"I'm pregnant…"

"What?! You whore! I can't believe you were going around with other guys!"

He turned away and left.

_  
I' so sorry, but I love you, will you leave and forget me slowly,  
so I can be in pain?_

But Inuyasha, it's your child.

Despite all that you've hurt me, you were the only person I was with.

You were the first and last person to enter and leave my heart.

It's my fault. I shouldn't have let you kiss me. I shouldn't have fallen for you.

I'm so sorry, but I love you.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story.

Please review, for I would like to know your opinions of this fanfic.

--JennyKim319


End file.
